O Primeiro Beijo
by Maya Granger Black
Summary: Ela guardou o primeiro beijo para alguém especial. Mas nem tudo acontece como o esperado. Se o amor não é forte o bastante...


         Nota: Primeiramente, isso não foi betado, portanto ignorem certos erros gravíssimos de português e concordância rs... 

Dedico isso principalmente aos meus amigos R/H, principalmente Lisa e Caileach. Depois dessa vão ficar me devendo uma rs, quero ver alguma sombra de 2H no final disso...

O Primeiro Beijo

          - Rony! Rony! Espere aí! – Neville vinha correndo em direção do ruivo.

         - Ahn, depois Neville, estou tentando alcançar o Harry e a Mione...

         - Por favor – ele pediu quase suplicante. Rony não soube como negar.

         - Está bem... O que você quer?

         - Venha até aqui – fez Neville indicando uma porta. 

Rony então entendeu como algo importante para a Ordem que Neville pudesse ter descoberto. _Mione é uma pessoa bem mais indicada para saber essas coisas..._

         - Eu vi o Malfoy conversando hoje com aqueles dois grandalhões... – disse confuso.

         - Crabbe e Goyle? – sugeriu.

         - Isso! Eu o vi falando com eles – disse o garoto com um brilho no olhar – Disse que iam aparatar em algum lugar da Travessa do Tranco, Você-Sabe-Quem ia estar lá!

         Rony o encarou descrente. Gostava muito de Neville, mas às vezes ele tinha que ser tão bobo? Como não notou que isso era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto?! _Se Hermione estivesse aqui a primeira coisa que diria era que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts._

         - Acho que te enganaram, Neville – ele disse se esforçando para manter a calma – Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts.

         - Ah... – ele bufou decepcionado – É verdade... A Mione me disse mesmo. Que burro eu sou!

         Rony se inquietou com a afirmação do amigo. _Então a Mione fala essas coisas pra ele também?_

         - É, Neville, agora, me dá licença que eu tenho que correr atrás dos dois – ele disse irritado. 

Estava se esforçando para manter a calma desde que Hermione o tinha dito que era muito grosso com as pessoas, mas ela precisava ficar mostrando os conhecimentos dela para todos? E Neville tinha que sempre se esquecer?

- Sinto muito, Rony – disse o menino envergonhado – Eu não queria te atrapalhar. Vou prestar mais atenção no que ouço das pessoas agora – Rony apenas acenou a cabeça com um meio sorriso indo voltando ao seu caminho em seguida.

_Principalmente no que Hermione fala, ela sempre diz coisas importantes... Quero só ver o que ela dirá quando eu chegar e contar isso. Vai bufar e como sempre dirá "Quando vocês lerem Hogwarts Uma História vão para de repetir essas asneiras". E vai ficar indignada quando Harry e eu dissermos que não precisamos ler o livro porque ela o sabe de cor, e fará como sempre um discurso sobre nós sermos relaxados, porque os NIEM's já são no ano que vem... E no fim sempre acabamos brigando. Mas eu não quero brigar! Eu quero que ela sorria para mim, mostrando aqueles dentes lindos, ficando assim bem mais bonita... Espere, por que estou pensando isso? Por que não paro de pensar nela?_

Rony ia andando sem notar, e quando viu estava no salão principal. Olhando as quatro grandes mesas das casas, viu Hermione vindo correndo por ali, depois de dias petrificada numa cama na enfermaria. Tinha sentido tamanho alivio quando a viu chegando, que se sentiu sem graça para abraçá-la. Não era normal a alegria que estava sentindo... Não devia ser. 

Ao seu lado um casal – se ele prestasse atenção notaria que eram Cho e Michael – dava um longo e demorado beijo. Na sua cabeça em flashes veio a imagem de Hermione, linda e quase irreconhecível, dançando ao lado de Vitor Krum. Veio então a mesma raiva que naquela vez, e vontade de partir o jogador em pedaços. E imaginou ela passando as férias junto dele. 

Imaginou então a cena de um beijo entre Hermione e Krum. Além do ódio, sentiu uma dor profunda. Apressou os passos, queria abraçá-la, e ouvi-la dizer que nada tinha acontecido com Krum. Não sabia o porquê, mas era importante que ela não tivesse tido nada com ele. 

Foi então que notou, parando de repente fazendo a garota que vinha andando atrás de si trombar com ele, e sai logo depois mancando e reclamando. Mas ele não disse nada, tampouco reclamou. Sorria absurdamente. Sorria, porque tinha percebido, e agora, só depois de mais de cinco anos, tinha certeza do que sentia. Amava Hermione, e precisava correr para dividir isso com ela.

         - Me explica direito. O que foi que ela fez? – Hermione perguntou acabando de entrar na sala comunal.

         - Mione, eu não sei o que eu faço com a Gina... Agora cismou que eu to dando em cima da Cho, e terminou tudo comigo! – ele disse indignado.

         - Harry, se ela acha isso, é porque você deu motivos para ela, não acha? – ela sugeriu nem um pouco convincente.

         - Eu dei? – ele se levantou bruscamente – Eu faço tudo por aquela menina! E ela me trata assim?

         - Harry, acalme-se. Se exaltar dessa forma não vai levar em nada – ela pôs a mão em seu ombro o acalmando – Vocês vão voltar... Eu tenho certeza, vocês sempre brigam.

         - Ah, bem que eu queria que você tivesse certa. Mas... – ele começou, mas ela interrompeu.

         - Harry, desde que vocês começaram a sair juntos nas férias vocês brigam ao menos uma vez por semana!

         - Mas Hermio...

         - Nada de mas! Faz o que? Quase quatro meses, Harry! Não se termina um namoro assim, por mero ciúmes.

         - Hermione...

         - "Dessa vez vai ser para sempre" – ela zombou o interrompendo mais uma vez – Ela gosta de você, você gosta dela. Está claro isso.

         - É disso que eu to tentando falar! – ele exclamou bufando cansado logo pós.

         - O quê? – ela não entendeu. 

Ele gesticulou em direção a porta, para onde ela olhou, e viu entrando Gina de mãos dadas com Dino Thomas. Então Hermione entendeu o motivo da frustração de Harry. Gina estava saindo com Dino novamente. Olhou para ele num gesto de ternura. Gina se moveu para frente para cumprimenta-la, foi quando Harry num ato de súbita estupidez agarrou Hermione pela cintura e lhe deu um longo beijo.

         Não sabia porque fazia aquilo. Hermione era como uma irmã para ele. Mas Gina lhe fazendo ciúmes daquela maneira tão baixa, com seu colega, não lhe deixaram outra escolha. Arrependeu-se amargamente, pois o beijo não foi nada bom. Não que um dos dois beijasse mal, mas sim porque ambos sentiram como se tivessem beijando o próprio irmão.

         Gina olhou a cena boquiaberta, subindo para o quarto correndo segundos depois. Após se soltarem um do outro, já quase sem fôlego, Hermione o encarou chocada, dando-lhe um tapa em seguida. Subiu as escadas para o dormitório, lágrimas escorrendo da sua face. Harry deixou-se cair no sofá exausto, pensando na bobeira que tinha feito. Perdido o amor de Gina e a amizade de Hermione num mesmo ato. 

Mal sabia ele que tinha perdido mais que isso. Rony, que vinha logo atrás de Gina e Dino viu a cena da porta, e antes de o beijo acabar saiu batendo a porta – ou melhor, o retrato da mulher gorda, que poupou esforços reclamando sendo que o menino já estava longe.

_Então Harry chegou primeiro!_

- Hermione! – Harry bateu na porta com força, mas a única coisa que recebeu de volta foi o som do lamurio da amiga – Por favor, abra! Eu preciso te explicar o que houve! Ora, vamos! Foi somente um beijo, não é para tanto! – dessa vez ele obteve resposta. Mas um vaso voando pela porta não era o esperado por ele, que teve que se abaixar rapidamente para não ser atingido. Graças aos seus reflexos adquiridos no quadribol pôde forçar a porta antes que esta se fechasse, e entraria, se não fosse o feitiço que impedia a entrada de garotos no dormitório feminino – Por favor, saia, precisamos conversar! Desculpe-me, Mione...

Surpreendendo Harry, que já se preparava para descer de volta, a porta se abriu novamente, mas quem saiu de lá não foi Hermione, e sim Gina, com a face rubra como um pimentão, e os olhos inchados demonstrando o quanto havia chorado.

- O que você quer com ela? – ela perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- Eu quero me desculpar com ela! – ele exclamou obviamente.

- Harry, o que você fez não tem perdão! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Como não tem? Eu errei, admito, mas foi apenas um beijo!

- A Mione nunca tinha beijado, Harry – disse Gina na voz agora mais baixa, seus olhos transbordando em decepção.

- Você está querendo dizer que... – ele estava sem ação.

- Sim, esse beijo forçado e patético que você deu nela ficará para sempre marcado como o primeiro. Satisfeito? – completou cínica. Harry balbuciou alguma coisa, palavras sem sentido que só fizeram aumentar a raiva de Gina – Olhe, eu não tenho mais motivos para brigar com você, não temos mais nada, eu estou saindo com outro cara.

- Você pode sair com quem quiser – ele a interrompeu.

- O que não significa que você pode ir saindo agarrando qualquer uma por aí e vai ficar tudo bem...

- Mione não é qualquer uma! – ele a cortou gritando furioso – Ela é minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga! Eu não devia ter feito isso, estou muito arrependido. Não agüentei te ver com o Dino e fiz a maior burrada da minha vida – Gina conteve uma exclamação nessa parte – Agora não me venha com sermões. A Mione vai falar comigo?

- Não – disse Gina intimidada.

- Ótimo. Diga a ela que eu sinto muito – disse ele cortante virando-se para sair.

- Hey! Espere, Harry – Hermione saíra do quarto com uma aparência não melhor que a da amiga e acenava para Harry parasse.

- Mione, eu sinto muito!

- Você vai se desculpar. Mas não aqui. Vamos dar uma volta – ela disse secamente para Harry, que engoliu em seco. Gina assistiu os dois descendo as escadas, Hermione na frente decidida e um Harry bastante intimidado logo atrás.

- E então – ela só parou quando estavam chegando próximos ao lago. Pararam na sombra de uma arvore, cujas folhas já tinham quase todas caído – O que tem a dizer?

- Eu sinto muito, não sabia sobre você nunca ter... – ele parou com medo de prosseguir.

- Eu nunca ter beijado – ela disse sem a menor cerimônia.

- Isso. Quer dizer, você e o Krum, eu pensei que...

- Não. Mas não é essa a questão. Porque você fez isso, Harry? – ela tinha os olhos castanhos transbordantes.

- Porque eu sou burro. Porque eu sou muito burro. Eu não consegui ver a Gina com outro cara e quis fazer ciúmes – Mione reprimiu um soluço – usando você... Por favor, me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de te usar!

- Eu entendo o que você fez. O que eu não entendo é como logo você foi fazer essa infantilidade, Harry! 

- Eu sinto muito mesmo – disse ele se levantando – agora você não vai mais querer a minha companhia, não é? – disse tristemente.

- E porque não? – ela o puxou de volta.

- Eu achei que você fosse brigar comigo – ele disse sem entender.

- Eu estou muito chateada com você. Mas o que foi feito, está feito, não é brigando com você que eu vou resolver algo – ela disse logicamente. Harry não pôde reprimir um sorriso. Abraçaram-se ternamente, como dois bons amigos.

- Posso então te perguntar uma coisa? – disse ele timidamente. Ela gesticulou para que ele falasse – Porque não houve nada entre você e o Vítor?

- Eu e o Vítor? – ela deu um longo suspiro – Acho que chega de esconder as coisas... Somente me prometa que isso jamais sairá daqui.

- Prometido.

- Eu sempre guardei o meu primeiro beijo para alguém que eu realmente gostasse, Harry – ele se mexeu desconfortável – Não se preocupe, isso é bobeira... Além do mais, faremos de conta que não houve nada, ok? – ele murmurou que sim, então ela continuou a falar – Mas acontece que esse alguém parece que nunca vai notar que eu existo. Quer dizer, ele nunca me verá como eu o vejo...

- O Rony gosta de você – disse Harry espantando a menina. Ele olhou sem graça para ela, que estava roxa de vergonha – É dele que você está falando. Vocês se gostam. Eu sei disso.

- Harry, como você... – ele sorriu para ela, que se deu por vencida – Eu sou tão óbvia assim?

- Vocês são os meus melhores amigos – explicou – Na verdade eu demorei um pouco a perceber. Mas no baile de inverno no ano retrasado, ficou claro pra mim o quanto ele gostava de você. Nunca vi alguém tão ciumento quanto ele. Tem mais ciúmes de você do que da irmã dele!

- Sério? Digo... – ela tentou disfarçar – Ah, ele é tão grosso comigo às vezes!

- Ele ama você, pode ter certeza disso.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas olhou distraída para o nada, fazendo Harry se perguntar se amar não era uma palavra muito forte. Mas não, amar era a palavra certa para os dois. Um amor imperfeito, repleto de brigas e diferenças. Mas um bom amor.

         - Você já falou com ele sobre isso? – ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio para alivio de Harry.

         - Não.

         - Ah... – ela murmurou parecendo decepcionada.

- Eu nunca disse nada para ele porque eu tinha duvidas se você retribuía o sentimento. Eu sempre achei que ele dava muito mais a entender que gosta de você do que você dele – explicou – Mas agora eu sei que vocês darão certo.

- Você acha? – ela sorriu para o nada. No fundo estava feliz. Quem sabe agora tivesse uma chance com Rony?

- Não só acho, como tenho certeza – ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos dela e após trocarem sorrisos ternos, a puxou para cima – Venha cá – chamou.

- Aonde você vai? – ela se assustou.

- Vou atrás do Rony. _Vamos atrás do Rony – corrigiu._

- Ah sim, você vai olhar para ele e dizer: Olá Rony, vocês se gostam, por que não começam a namorar? – ela disse zombando, assustando Harry. Nunca havia agido assim – Harry, de qualquer forma... Desculpe-me se fui rude com você. Eu falarei com a Gina, pode deixar.

- Eu que peço perdão – ele disse sinceramente - Não precisa falar com ela.

- Precisa sim. Você é o melhor amigo do mundo – ela o abraçou mais uma vez, antes de irem juntos para o castelo.

De longe, um certo garoto ruivo assistia a cena com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Então eles estão juntos mesmo. __Você a perdeu, Rony. Você a perdeu._

- Rony! Você sumiu! – Hermione exclamou quando viu o amigo entrando na sala comunal, já estava na hora do jantar e nada dele aparecer.

- Eu... Eu estive fazendo algumas coisas por aí... – ele disse vagamente. Queria brigar com ela, discutir sobre ela e Harry! Mas uma coisa nos olhos dela o fazia não conseguir fazer mais nada, a não ser sentir uma angustia muito forte.

_Por que eu tenho que sentir isso por ela?_

- Vamos jantar? – ela perguntou animada.

- Agora não – ele respondeu com nem a metade do entusiasmo da menina, que o olhou decepcionada.

- Avise ao Harry que eu já fui então, ok?

- Ok...

_Avise ao Harry. _Bah! __Os dois pombinhos então jantarão juntinhos. Pobre da Gina...__

- Hey Rony! – Harry o cumprimentou animado, descendo as escadas. Então Rony não suportou. Ver Hermione feliz era doloroso, mas Harry, isso era revoltante – Você não vai jantar?

_Ao menos não perguntou sobre a Hermione._

- Não. – Harry estranhou a forma seca do amigo.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rony não pôde evitar um riso rouco.

- Eu que te pergunto – disse sarcástico – Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje, Harry?

- Não to te entendendo.

- Se você não me entende, eu que não vou desenhar para você – disse ele seco saindo em seguida, deixando um Harry confuso para trás.

- Quer dizer que ele também foi estranho com você?

- Agressivo, seria a expressão correta – Harry corrigiu servindo-se de pudim de carne.

- Comigo ele estava avoado... Pareceu-me um pouco triste – ela disse num tom ainda decepcionado.

- Será que ele viu? – Hermione engasgou-se com o suco.

- O que? Você diz... – Harry acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente – Ah não!

- É a única explicação que eu vejo para o modo como ele agiu.

- Vocês poderiam me dizer o que o Rony tem? – Gina chegou no meio da conversa.

- Estamos tentando descobrir – disse Hermione. Harry bufou impaciente.

- Eu estava tentando conversar com o Dino, quando ele chegou gritando conosco.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo para dar motivo para os gritos? – Harry finalmente falou.

- Não que te interesse, mas eu estava terminando – ela disse seca. Harry calou-se subitamente.

- Você sabe se ele estava na sala comunal hoje quando... Você sabe...

- Ah – ela fez uma cara desgostosa – Ele vinha logo atrás de mim. Eu não sei se ele chegou a ver, porque, você sabe Mione, eu subi logo em seguida...

- É isso! – Harry deu um murro na mesa, nervoso – Pois se ele acha que pode ir brigando com as pessoas sem ao menos saber do que se trata, ah, mas ele está muito enganado!

- Fale com ele Harry – Hermione sugeriu timidamente.

- Quando ele deixar de ser tão teimoso e cego, aí sim eu falarei – ele disse decidido.

- Teimoso? Até parece que você não conhece um Weasley – disse Gina confusa – Mas será que vocês poderiam me explicar o que se passa por aqui?

         E então os dois amigos explicaram toda a historia para Gina, pulando a parte deles  - Rony e Hermione - se gostarem.

         - Ah, e o Rony brigou com vocês por causa do... Daquele beijo? – ela perguntou com desgosto.

         - Suponho que sim – respondeu Hermione, sua frustração visível.

         - Ele gosta de você? – ela perguntou para Mione, que engasgou com a comida.

         - Eu não sei... – ela respondeu sem jeito.

         - Vocês se gostam! – Gina exclamou empolgada, mas tratou de baixar o tom de voz quando Hermione lhe olhou furiosa – Mas isso é ótimo!

         - Gina, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas seu irmão está brigado com Hermione – repreendeu Harry.

         - Sim, e por sua causa – enfatizou ela. Ele deu um muxoxo de insatisfação.

         - Ele está vindo – Hermione disse chamando a atenção para o outro lado do salão. Seus olhos se encheram de água quando ele se sentou ao lado de Neville.

         - Alguém aqui deveria ir falar com ele... – Gina insinuou. Harry se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, mas não disse nada. Ela então o olhou inconformada – Mione, se eu fosse você escolheria melhor as suas amizades. Eu vou sentar com a Luna.

         Hermione olhou Gina ir até a mesa da Corvinal titubeante se ia ou não atrás da amiga. Mas ao ver a expressão de desespero estampada no rosto do amigo decidiu-se por ficar lá com ele até que terminasse o jantar.

         - Já estão sabendo da novidade? – Draco Malfoy gritou para seus amigos enquanto passava pelos grifinórios em direção a cabana de Hagrid onde teriam a aula de Trato Das Criaturas Mágicas em conjunto – Granger e Potter estão namorando!

         - Ignore Harry – murmurou Hermione – Por favor, ignore!

         - Ah! Que gracinha! – disse Draco sarcástico – Mas Weasley, não se sinta excluído, você ainda tem o Longbottom.

         Dessa vez foi Rony quem teve que se controlar. Queria partir a cara de Malfoy no meio. Mas ele estava certo. Com Harry e Hermione namorando teria que andar com Neville. Agora sabia exatamente o que Harry havia sentido no ano anterior quando os dois melhores amigos tinham sido promovidos a monitores.

_         E pra completar esse panaca tem que vir me encher!_

         - Eu e Hermione não estamos namorando! – exclamou Harry ignorando o pedido de Hermione.

         - Ah, não? Então o que foi, só um flerte? – disse mais irônico ainda. Os sonserinos explodiram em gargalhadas.

         - Sabe, Malfoy, pensei que com o seu pai preso você perderia essa sua mania de me importunar – disse Harry fazendo com que, dessa vez, a turma da Grifinória risse.

         - Pois achou errado, Potter – ele praticamente cuspiu o nome dele – Mas e eu, que imaginei que com o seu cachorrinho morto você perderia essa braveza estúpida.

         Todos assistiam a cena calados e sem entender nada. Harry piscou lentamente antes de levantar a varinha furioso e quase atingir Malfoy. Quase, porque os dois tiveram idéias idênticas ao mesmo tempo, e os feitiços se encontraram no ar e ricochetearam para os lados, o de Harry passando por poucos centímetros de Hermione.

         - Seu estúpido! – Rony bradou correndo em direção de Hermione – Podia ter machucado alguém!                                 

_Grande namorado ele é... Não pode ouvir uma coisinha e sai brigando. E ainda por cima mente que não estão namorando! Não acredito que um dia eu fui amigo desse daí..._

         - Mas Rony...- Harry ia protestar, ele ofendera a memória de Sirius, iria pagar por isso!

         - Você está bem? – ele perguntou para Hermione ignorando Harry.

- Estou sim, obrigada – ela sorriu para ele – Rony, eu...

         - Então tá – ele a interrompeu trêmulo. Virou-se titubeante para Neville, Dino e Thomas que assistiam a cena intrigados e saiu com eles sem dizer nada.

         Os dias passavam e Rony estava cada vez mais furioso. Não assumiam o namoro, não se beijavam. Mas andavam juntos pra lá e pra cá, sempre os dois! Ter que ir para as aulas sozinho não era nada, pior ainda era ter que aturar tudo aquilo calado! 

         Ele sabia que não era certo o que fazia, que não devia estar brigado com os amigos por isto. Mas era doloroso demais imaginar que eles estavam juntos. E não conseguiria ser falso o bastante para fingir que estava tudo bem. Que apoiava esse casalzinho ridículo!

         _Será que eles não vêem o quanto estavam ridículos?_

_         Ele ia andando pelos corredores, tão distraído com seus pensamentos que não notou quando esbarrou em um outro aluno, derrubando tudo aquilo que ambos carregavam pelo chão._

         - Er... Desculpe – ele disse sem ao menos olhar para o cara do outro, abaixando-se de imediato começando a recolher tudo.

         - Você não presta atenção mesmo por onde anda! – ele parou de súbito. Ou estava muito enganado ou aquela era a voz de Harry. 

         Ergueu a cabeça e viu um jovem alto e magro o olhando com desprezo, fazendo-o praticamente sentir-se inferior apenas por estar no chão catando suas coisas. Não estava enganado, era Harry. Imediatamente soltou tudo o que tinha carregado levantando-se em seguida.

         - Ah sim, e se você tivesse prestando teria trombado comigo – ele disse sarcasticamente – Do mesmo jeito que você prestou muita atenção quando quase acertou a Hermione por um simples capricho!

         - Eu o quê? – Harry respirou fundo tentando manter a calma.

         - VOCÊ QUIS FAZER GRAÇA PRA SUA NAMORADINHA BRIGANDO COM O Malfoy, QUE QUASE ACERTOU ELA! – Rony berrou tão alto que cuspiu. Por um momento os dois se entreolharam, quase saindo faíscas dos olhares. Por fim Harry não manteve a calma, e partiu para cima de Rony. Meteu-lhe um soco no canto da boca, e em troca recebeu de Rony um belo de um murro no olho esquerdo. Mais nervoso do que nunca acertou-lhe em cheio no estômago, fazendo-o cair em seguida contra a parede.

         - Eu não fui fazer graça! Imagina se seu pai morre e alguém zomba da morte dele! O que você faria? – protestou enquanto Rony se levantava.

         - Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer.

         - Não diga nenhuma asneira, porque eu sei que você faria exatamente igual! – ele gritou – Mas não é só por isso que você está estranho conosco.

         - Não, não é – disse Rony entre dentes.

         - Então é por quê?

         - Porque vocês me excluíram – ele inventou na hora e disse com a maior cara lavada.

         - Não Rony – disse Harry exasperado – É porque você gosta dela – finalmente falou – Escute, a essa hora Filch já deve estar vindo, vamos conversar em outro lugar?

         - Venha cá então – ele disse friamente depois de recuperado do susto. Tentava disfarçar da melhor maneira possível, mas estava mais nervoso que antes.

         _Se ele sabia porque fez isso? Grande amigo ele é..._

_         Os dois foram até uma sala escura e abafada no fundo do corredor. Teias de aranha denunciavam que ninguém ia ali há um bom tempo. Rony descobrira o lugar há apenas alguns dias, enquanto procurava se isolar dos amigos._

         - O que você quer? – Rony finalmente falou, segurando o lábio cortado com a mão. Agora passado o momento de tensão a dor começava a aparecer.

         - Rony, eu e a Mione... – Harry começou, ignorando o fato de que sentia seu olho atingido por Rony começar a inchar.

         - Vocês estão namorando. Foi para isso que me chamou? Para isso que me bateu? – ele perguntou agressivo – Ou seria para me zombar? Sou tão bobo assim? Devo ser um...

         - Cala a boca! – ele exclamou exasperado – Vou poder falar ou não? Nós NÃO estamos namorando!

         - Ah, sim! – disse sarcástico - Harry, eu não preciso da sua piedade, se estiverem juntos me diga!

         - Mas nos não estamos! – ele deu um murro na parede em seguida. Um murro que ele queria ter dado em Rony.

         - Eu vi vocês se abraçando na beira do lago! E aquele beijo que vocês deram no meio da sala comunal? – ele insistiu – Aquilo deve ser uma coisa comum para o maravilhoso Potter, não é mesmo? 

         - Eu agarrei Hermione – disse um tanto envergonhado.

         - Você o que? – ele estava chocado.

         - Eu dei aquele beijo nela a força – Rony se segurou para não partir para cima dele agora mesmo.

         - Deixa-me ver se eu entendi. Aquele beijo... Ela não queria? – ele perguntou não sabendo se estava feliz ou decepcionado com o amigo.

         - Não – Harry disse bufando.

         - E você tem a cara de pau de me dizer isso, assim?!

         - Eu posso explicar...

         - Não, Harry. Você não pode – ele cortou o outro, e já ia saindo da sala quando Harry falou.

         - A Hermione me perdoou – Rony parou de andar e voltou-se para Harry, indicando para que prosseguisse – A pessoa mais prejudicada com a minha merda foi ela. E eu expliquei e ela me perdoou. Será que você pode entender?

         - Fale então – ele voltou e Harry explicou o real motivo de tudo. Que ele quisera enciumar Gina, e por isso tinha posto quase que duas amizades em vão.

         _Se a Hermione o desculpou, porque não? Ela quem sempre pensa com a razão..._

         - Eu só te peço desculpas, mas antes de você fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, peça desculpa a Hermione – sugeriu Harry – Você ter brigado com ela, do nada a chateou bastante.

         - Eu não briguei com ela! Foi com você! – ele protestou – Mas se vocês teimavam em andar juntos... 

         - Bom, mas e você vai assumir agora? – Rony fez cara de desentendido.

         - Assumir o que? – Harry fingiu estar pensando para falar.

         - Quem sabe, você chama a Hermione, lhe pede desculpa e para selar o ato a beija intensamente? – ele sugeriu rindo da cara de bobo do amigo.

         - Você tá falando sério? – Harry riu ainda mais.

         - Claro! Não fale nada, mas eu sei que ela está louca para dar o seu primeiro beijo com o cara que ama!

         - Primeiro beijo? Cara que ama? – ele estava chocado – Mas e o Krum? Digo... Mas e você?

         - Quanto ao Krum nada – Rony suspirou aliviado – Eu, bem, estenda Rony, nós juntos seria algo como você e a Gina namorando. Totalmente incesto.

         - Mas ela?...

         - Ela gosta de você tanto quanto você gosta dela.

         - Como você?...

         - Eu convivo com vocês dois diariamente há quase seis anos – ele explicava diante das meias-perguntas de Rony – Não foi difícil notar que se gostavam. E também, que espécie de pessoa briga com os amigos quando acha que estão namorando?

         - Harry, eu... – ele estava sem palavras – Sabe onde ela está?

         - Deve estar na biblioteca – disse Harry com um sorriso.

         - Obrigado – ele disse se levantando – Ahn... Harry...

         - Sim? – ele entendeu o que o amigo queria.

         - Obrigado! Mesmo! – eles se abraçaram – Me desculpe por desconfiar de você...

         - Que isso Rony, eu dei motivos – eles riram e se olharam sem graça.

         - Então... Eu vou – ele mais uma vez virou-me, mas antes se lembrou de algo – Ah! Você tá sabendo que a Gina terminou com o Dino, né?

         - Sim – ele disse sem esconder um brilho de felicidade.

         - Então... Tá – Rony sorria absurdamente. Mal terminou de falar e saiu correndo. Iria atrás dela. 

         Lá estava ela... Linda como sempre. Uma pilha de grossos livros ao seu lado e uma pena na mão, esta que corria pelo pergaminho fazendo anotações as quais que ele nem ousava imaginar. Vez ou outra dava uma pausa, consultava um dos livros, mordiscava o lábio inferior indo novamente fazer suas anotações. Ela ficava tão bonita assim... E pensar que tinha desconfiado dela! E tinha-na feito infeliz com isso... Sentia-se tão estúpido por isso!

         Tinha que ir até lá. Precisava falar com ela. Mas falar o que? "Oi Mione, me desculpe, mas eu descobri que gosto de você". Quem sabe era isso mesmo que precisava falar... Sempre fora corajoso, e se saíra tão bem nas mais diversas aventuras, correra risco de vida, mas sempre dava um jeito. Mas ali, na frente daquela a quem agora tinha certeza, amava, a coragem ia se esvaindo, chegando num ponto que apenas olhar para ela dava calafrios. 

         _Se eu ficar aqui para sempre, aí sim a perderei!_

         - Er... Oi – ele se aproximou timidamente da mesa em que ela estava sentada. Viu com alívio o brilho nos olhos de Hermione. O brilho que lhe deu coragem para prosseguir – Posso... Posso me sentar aqui?

         - Claro! – ela não se conteve. Não estava entendendo nada, era _ele_, pedindo para se sentar ao seu lado! Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, e algo lhe dizia que era algo muito bom...

         - E então... O que está fazendo? – ele não sabia por onde começar.

         - Estudando... – ela disse também sem graça – Estou revendo a matéria de poções que eu perdi...

         - Ah... – ele murmurou se mexendo desconfortável na cadeira. Um silencio desconfortável se fez, acirrado por eles estarem na biblioteca. Ele encarava os próprios pés, enquanto ela fingia ler um livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Ele estava ali!

         - Hermione...

         - Rony...

         Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Se entreolharam e riram. Há quanto tempo ele não via de perto aquele riso doce dela.

         - Pode falar – uma vez quebrado o silêncio pelo riso ela se sentiu mais confortável para falar.

         - Ahn... Você... Vamos dar uma volta? – ele sugeriu incerto – Eu queria conversar com você...

         - Oh, claro, um minuto – ela se levantou trêmula e juntou os livros em uma pilha.

         _Tão organizada... Tão linda..._

         - Para onde vamos? – ela perguntou tirando Rony do transe.

         - Acho que sei o lugar perfeito – ele murmurou com um pequeno sorriso, deixando ela mais ansiosa ainda.

         Eles andaram em silêncio até chegarem a uma porta já muito conhecida por eles. Ele abriu e eles se acharam em pequena sala. Lá havia somente duas grandes e roxas almofadas no chão, e centenas de rosas vermelhas saiam de todos os lugares possíveis. O perfume das rosas era quase sufocante, mas os dois sentiam-se extremamente bem de estar ali. Um na companhia do outro.

         - Esta sala... – ela começou. Tinha entendido.

         - Eu desejei um lugar perfeito para nós – ele disse a olhando nos olhos –A simplicidade desta sala, significa o que eu já sei, nós não precisamos de nada, a não ser um do outro para sermos felizes. Essas rosas são o meu amor por você. Mas saiba, que tempo nenhum fará com que esta rosa murche – ele apanhou uma qualquer e colocou nas mãos dela. Seus dedos relaram levemente e ambos estremeceram – Meu amor por você é superior a isso tudo. Eu te amo.

         - Rony, eu... – ela estava sem palavras. Era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto, ouvido. Sentia as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos.

         - Me desculpe – ele disse sinceramente.

         - Pelo que? – ela não entendeu.

         - Por ser tão cego, e não entender... Eu achei que tinha percebido tarde demais.

         - Como você percebeu que não era tarde demais?

         - Harry me abriu os olhos – ele disse – Mas em compensação eu fechei o dele e ele me tirou o maxilar do lugar – murmurou. Só então Hermione notou o corte.

         - Isso é fácil – com um simples toque de varinha ela consertou o machucado que parou de doer instantaneamente.

         - Sabia que você é perfeita? – ele disse enquanto ela examinava o machucado de perto vendo se não tinha mais nada. Ela sorriu sem graça se distanciando, mas ele como se atraído por uma espécie de imã foi junto.

         O contato visual entre os dois era tão intenso que falava mais que mil palavras. O mundo a volta perdia a cor, vindo a ser apenas um borrão de tinta vermelha, e as únicas formas distintas eram os dois corpos, tão próximos. Ela se sentia tão bem como jamais havia sentido, e algo a atraia cada vez mais para perto dele, os dois agora estavam colados um no outro. Algo a atraia para a boca dele, dando-lhe uma a sensação de aperto e secura. Era como se não bebesse água há anos, e a única fonte era a boca dele. 

         Lentamente ele foi passando as mãos pelos ombros dela, afagando seus cachos castanhos desajeitadamente, sem saber direito o que fazer. Ela então foi levou a boca até a dele, o pegando de surpresa. Sentia agora uma sensação maravilhosa de alívio, como se a sede finalmente tivesse passando. Nunca imaginara que beijar, um ato tão comum, fosse tão bom. 

Verdade que a sua experiência com beijos era escassa e desagradável lembrar, mas era como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. Sentir Rony assim tão próximo era a melhor coisa do mundo, não entendia como não tinha feito isso antes. Entendeu então, que na vida nada é mais importante que o amor, e poderia acontecer tudo, os dois estariam unidos, como se sempre tiveram. E poderiam se beijar sempre, ah, como estava gostando de beijar Rony, era realmente de perder o fôlego!

Mal sabia ela que ele estava radiante por dentro, não só por finalmente poder ter a certeza plena de que não havia nenhuma sombra no coração de Hermione com o nome de Harry Potter. Tinha certeza de que ela o amava assim como ele por ela. Mais do que isso, tinha certeza de que tinha feito bem em esperar inconscientemente por tantos anos até poder dar o tão esperado beijo na sua amada. O seu primeiro beijo.

FIM! 

N/A: 1º, eu já sei, o beijo deles ficou pouquíssimo "caliente" rs, mas pensem comigo, se até o fim do quinto ano esses dois ainda não tinham beijado (creio eu que não), ficaria meio estranho se bem no primeiro beijo deles eles já fossem avançando o sinal (como eu acharia comum rs...). Eu fui mais pro lado do romantismo, entendam pow ^.^

Tá, mas e agora, alguém contesta que 2H é nojento e R/H é a união perfeita? Acho que nops, rs... Bem, pra quem gostou, eu espero reviews, e qm não... Só lamento =P

Beijinhus Maya

* * *


End file.
